Many modern fashionable tops, blouses, sweaters, shirts, dresses etc. are styled with a low cut neckline which leaves a portion of a woman's breasts exposed. However, these low cut fashions can seem inappropriate in many social situations and business or work settings. Additionally, some women may feel uncomfortable and/or embarrassed having an exposed cleavage area.
One alternative is to wear a second garment beneath the low cut fashion. Wearing a second top, for instance, beneath a low cut fashion can be bulky and/or constrictive and uncomfortable. Such can also interfere with the lay of the fabric of the low cut fashion. A second option is to wear a conventional corset type garment. However, a corset typically has straps which leave the set of straps to contend with. Straps can slip while wearing; can show along the neck line of a garment and/or the sleeve side of a garment (sleeveless). Further, straps may be visible through the garment and/or leave visible strap lines. Additionally, conventional corsets have a back which can leave indentations in the body visible through the overlying garment and/or may leave seam lines visible through the garment.
It is desirable to develop alternative garments for wearing under low cut fashions.